


The Engagement

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [86]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Charlie gets engaged and Don tries to deal with his feelings about it.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan, one sided Charlie Eppes/Don Eppes
Series: Prompt Challenges [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 1





	The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably 10+ years old and is part of my incest50 challenge. [Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/78274.html)  
> Prompt: 005. Engagement  
> 

For the last few years, Don had been busy trying not to think about Charlie, trying not to imagine his brother naked and ready to pounce him. He had done his best to suppress the lust and the certainly not brotherly love he felt for his brother.

He knew he was sick for feeling what he did, but he couldn't seem to get over Charlie. This new development should help though.

It had taken him a while, but eventually he had convinced Charlie to go out with Amita and later on helped him through all the problems he faced that came with the new territory. He had done anything to make Charlie unavailable to himself. Now he would be even more unavailable. Exactly what he had wanted. So why did it hurt so much to find out Charlie had proposed to Amita? Why did it hurt so much to know the two were engaged and happily planning their wedding? He should be happy for him, should be glad that Charlie was completely off limits now. There was no way he could try to corrupt his brother now. It was what he had wanted all along.

This was driving him even crazier than when Charlie was still available to him. If only in his mind and not because he returned the feelings. Don really wished that those feelings would finally leave him alone so that he could be as happy for Charlie as he should be. It wasn't everyday his brother got engaged and he doubted that anybody had truly expected him to drop the question on his own accord.


End file.
